


Nesting

by reveetoile



Series: A/B/O-AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Let’s build a pillow fort and drink hot chocolate.No. 27: Making hot chocolate with all the fixings.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: A/B/O-AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure yet, how I’m going to do it. But I will write a prompt story each Sunday until Christmas and one for each Christmas Day. I have a handful of ideas for the advents calendar but am not sure if I will be able to write it (and I still don’t have 24 ideas XD). I hope this story is okay and some have fun with it. The prompt was from my dear friend elareine.

Nino was restless as he walked through their apartment. He grumbled slightly to himself as he looked around. He sat down on the sofa, starting up a game before throwing the controller down and standing up again. He felt a particular itch, and he tried hard to resist it. He wanted to nest and cuddle with Jun. But there was no way he could do it. Jun had work today, and he had told him to go. 

He whined to himself at the thought and threw himself on top of the sofa. He buried his face in the cushions sniffling slightly in search of the scent of his lover, burying his face deeper into one corner that smelled like Jun. He sighed happily before rolling to his back when he felt like suffocating and fell off the sofa while doing so. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he landed with the end on the controller he had thrown down first, and tears sprang to his eyes. 

He jumped to his feet and pouted. “Stupid, J!” he said under his breath. Jun should have known he wanted cuddles today. Stupid Alphas, stupid lovers, stupid emotions. He hated it all today!

He ran to the bedroom and fell to the bed, pulling the blanket over his head, he rolled up on Jun’s side and let the tears fall freely. He hated the time shortly before his heat. He hated it, hated it, hated it. He wished he could just take his suppressors, but that was not possible if Jun forbade it. He also knew that his Alpha had not forbidden him to take them because he wanted any malice but because he had taken them for a few months already because of work. He would have to retake them when he agreed to do another movie or drama. Now it was a few months without them so that his hormones would settle and he didn’t fall ill. This was his third month he was off of them, but it was the first he felt so awfully needy of the other’s presence. 

He felt stupid and vulnerable, and he hated feeling like that. It was one of the worst feelings he ever experienced and the fact that he had presented as an Omega when he had been young, had made him hate himself for quite a while until he had met Jun when they were both juniors. Somehow it hadn’t been so bad then anymore, and he had been very proud and happy when he had won Jun over. Jun was perfect for him. Not too demanding to him but he was strict if needed and otherwise liked pampering Nino. Something his inner Omega loved a lot. Still today he thought Jun was stupid to have gone to work and he sniffled as he knew that the awful thoughts made him just more miserable than he already was. Still, he was unhappy that his Alpha hadn’t sensed the discomfort inside of him and went to work without a second thought, even if Jun knew that it was almost time for his heat and how needy he was around that time.

Stupid Alphas and their demands, he thought sullenly.

—

Jun was getting antsy in the back of his manager’s car. He could feel the distress of his bonded mate already and how it had gotten worse over the last two hours. He had known that he should have just cancelled today, but Nino had shoved him out of the door and told him he was going to be okay.

“Can’t you go any faster?” he grumbled, and the manager lifted an eyebrow before he looked back at the other. 

“There is a speed limit, Matsumoto-san. So sadly, no.”

“Stupid speed limits,” Jun growled as he fell back to the backrest and stared out of the car. Stupid work that had him at the other end of Tokyo when he started to feel anxious and the need to go home as soon as possible. His manager had done his best to shorten the rest of filming. Luckily the director had agreed that continuing was impossible with how anxious the other man had become. 

“Finally!” Jun shouted as he saw their apartment complex and jumped out of the car. “Neither I nor Nino can come in tomorrow and probably the day after,” he said, and the man nodded. Jun didn’t care how the other would manage that, but that was not his problem anymore he decided as he went to the apartment in quick steps, vanishing through the lobby and taking the stairs - two steps at a time - and storming inside their flat, not caring a bit how others might see him. His little Omega was more important than any dignity or how he looked to strangers. 

He stepped into the bedroom, his heart clenching as he saw the bundled up blanket under which his lover was hiding. The bundle was shivering slightly, and Jun knew it was partly out of fear that he might be angry since he had left work early to get here and he could imagine the not so benevolent thoughts Nino had towards him until he arrived here. 

He sighed and climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket away, fighting slightly against the grip Nino had on it and sighed when Nino had his eyes clenched shut and shied away from him. 

“Kazu,” he whispered. “Little omega, look at me.” It took a while until Nino opened his eyes slowly, but Jun was working hard on being patient with the Omega as not to force him. He nuzzled the scent gland when Nino moved his head to the side with a low whine and nipped on it a few times until Nino relaxed under him and melted against him. 

There was a whispered apology, but Jun didn’t care for that. What was important now was making sure his Omega was safe and comfortable. “What is up with you, huh?”

“I want cuddles,” Nino mumbled and pressed himself closer to him, as he pulled the blanket halfway over them again and Jun chuckled.

“That’s not all, little Omega, tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to nest,” Nino said embarrassment evident in his voice. He liked to act as if nesting was not necessary to him, but he couldn’t help himself right now. The need was strong, and he wanted Jun and a nest right now. 

“Then we shall do that. You know I like nesting with you,” Jun whispered as he buried his nose inside Nino’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent that seemed even more endearing than usual.

He was rewarded with a happy, bright smile from Nino, who shoved him from the bed almost immediately, telling him to wait until he called him back again. Jun laughed and dropped a kiss on top of his lips, before leaving him to build the fort with cushions and blankets. Jun went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate since it felt only right for such an occasion and prepared a few fruits and snacks for them together with water bottles. It would probably be a while before Nino allowed him to leave, he thought as he spied Nino marching into their living room, choosing very carefully which oversized cushions from there he wanted for his fort as well. 

He observed his pale lover; the distress was still evident in his eyes. He wondered what had triggered this need for closeness, but he knew better than to question Nino right now. Right now, his Omega needed closeness and hugs and questions could come later when he didn’t need to fear that Nino would flee and start to panic that he had done something wrong. 

“You can come in!” Nino yelled after half an hour, and Jun carefully carried the tray over, smiling when Nino’s face lightened up the second he smelled and saw the chocolaty treat Jun had prepared for them. He took his mug, as soon as the tray was on the floor and climbed on Jun’s lap when he was settled down. Jun’s arms wormed around his slim waist, and he rubbed his nose against his shoulder where his mating mark was well hidden. Nino shuddered but allowed him to pull down his sweatshirt just enough to be able to nibble and lick it. 

“Is your heat coming earlier? I would need to inform the agency, if so,” Jun asked. Nino stilled for a second on top of him and then he shook his head. 

“No, there is no need,” he mumbled and moved so that he could put his head on Jun’s shoulder and snuggle even closer as he drank his hot chocolate. He didn’t know what was wrong with his mind just yet, but he knew it was not because of his heat. He closed his eyes and put the already empty mug down, ignoring Jun’s tease at how fast he was. 

“I’m sleepy, Alpha,” he murmured, whining softly and without realising he was doing so as he rubbed his face against Jun’s shoulder and pressed it against him. 

“Then sleep, little Omega. You seem to need it.”

Nino smiled and fell to sleep on top of Jun. It was the most comfortable place, after all.


End file.
